


Brother

by Nakahisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hints of their time during the war, Mentions of Young Leta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa
Summary: The Scamander brothers through the years and just before The Great War ended.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LacieFuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/gifts).



> Based on the song 'Brother' by Kodaline, which was recommended to me by LacieFuyu.

_(When we were young we were the ones_

_The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world)_

 

Newt remembered looking forward to winter break.

He remembered snowballs, magically built castles, and snow creatures instead of snowmen.

He remembered Theseus carrying him on his shoulders.

 

_(We smoked cigarettes man no regrets_

_Wish I could relive every single word)_

 

He was adamant not to listen to anyone. Why couldn’t people understand his reasons?

She was his friend. His **only** friend. There were so many things he would do for her, why couldn’t people see that?

He stood by what he said, that Leta wasn’t a bad person. Just misunderstood and that’s why he didn’t regret it, his teenage self insisted. He had done what any friend could.

“Would she?” Theseus questioned, days later. “Name three things she did to you for you.”

Newt did. He couldn’t.

 

_(We've taken different paths_

_And traveled different roads)_

 

His brother became a renowned Auror trainee, set to be the once a few years prodigy and an asset to the department.

He got himself expelled. A month later Newt left the family home and did a bit of traveling across countries to look for creatures in their natural habitats. It was more of an escape than research, but no one needed to know that.

He didn’t have no one anymore.

 

_(I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old)_

 

He was a few years older when he finally returned home, a little more matured. Theseus met him at the doorstep, enveloping his brother in a tight hug.

“I know you’ll come home.”

 

_(And when you're in the trenches_

_And you're under fire I will cover you)_

 

This was the **last** place he had ever thought he would be, Newt reflected for the 43rd time, as he took cover behind a sturdy rock. Four wild dragons had gone out of control over an area where the other muggle troops were battling while being discreetly assisted by wizards and witches. Newt's unit was tasked with the job to direct the wild dragons away from the main battlefield. It was a team mission, but with him the only surviving member things were looking grim.

 _Nevermind me_ , he thought. He just hoped his brother wasn’t there leading the fight head on.

Oh who was he kidding? Theseus would be the first at the battlefield if there were dragons up and about.

There was a blast near him as pieces of rubble fell around him. Newt rolled out of the way, only find himself face to face with one of the dragons. The dragon had been hexed, Newt could tell, and he stared as the dragon opened its mouth. The fireball that he saw approaching him never came, as a powerful shield charm appeared in front of him and deflected the fiery mass to the sides.

“NEWT! MOVE!” Theseus roared, shooting spells at the dragon to distract it from his brother.

Newt breathed, unaware he had held it, and willed himself to move.

 

_(If I was dying on my knees_

_You would be the one to rescue me)_

 

Theseus sunk to the ground, his body giving up. The dark wizard’s continuous Cruciatus curses hurt so much. He stared at his attacker who was sneering at him from few yards away. He gasped for his breath.

Sparks and smoke were everywhere. Screamings and shoutings. Dirt clouds formed from the massive amount of movements present. Yet time passed slowly for Theseus, from his position on the ground. He watched the dark wizard raised his wand for the fourth time, smiling sinisterly. Theseus braced himself.

Only to gape as the dark wizard was engulfed in flames so hot Theseus could feel it burning his skin. He struggled to lift his hand to his face, shielding from the intense heat. Peeking through the gap of his fingers, he barely made out a form crumpling to the ground. A gigantic dark mass landed in front of him, stamping the fire away.

“Thee!”

“Newt?!”

“Get going, I’ve got this!”

Theseus looked at his brother, lying flat on the back of a Ukrainian Ironbelly's neck and guiding the dragon about, flaming the ground and creating a fiery barrier. _Damn that's cool_ , he thought.

He forced himself to his feet, and disapparated to safety.

 

_(And if you were drowned at sea_

_I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe)_

 

Theseus and Newt looked at each other. They were at the first aid tent, both slathered with healing salve. Newt fidgeted, disliking the silence and tension.

“Thanks Newt.”

Newt blinked his surprise, and nodded his head in response. His lips trembled as he tried to form out the proper reply.

Theseus sighed, and got up. He had almost reached the tent flap when his ears caught wind of a quiet “You're welcome, and thank you Thee…” from a hunched young man. He smiled.

And left for the next battle.

 

_(I've got you brother-er-er-er_

_I've got you brother-er-er-er_

_I've got you brother-er-er-er_

_I've got you brother-er-er-er)_


End file.
